


【Dickjay】「大哥暗藏黑髮兄弟相姦的色情書刊……」

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 角色崩壞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 原ネタ：母「娘が母子相姦もののエロ本隠し持ってた……」。我無論如何都想看這個梗......，角色崩壞注意。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【Dickjay】「大哥暗藏黑髮兄弟相姦的色情書刊……」

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Dickjay】「長兄が黒髪兄弟相姦もののエロ本隠し持ってた……」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040551) by [kagami6034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034). 



Jason：呀一一！！！

Tim：Jason，發生什麼事了 ？

Damian：真是吵啊，是看到蟑螂嗎。

Jason： Tim、Damian！別過來！會被Dick侵犯的！

Dick：所以說是誤會！是誤會啊！

Jason：是這樣的嗎......？

Dick：為什麼這麼有禮貌......？

Jason：那、這些全部黑髮兄弟相姦書刊，並不是您的東西對吧？

Dick：不，是我的沒錯......。

Jason：Tim、Damian！現在立刻逃跑！然後接下來千萬注意不要和Dick變成2人獨處！！！

Dick：所以聽我說話啊！

Jason：沒事的，我一直都知道Dick先生原本就對sex很有興趣。

Dick：你是在諷刺我是吧。

Jason：所以會想要看超多那種書的事，我也完全不覺得這是件什麼壞事。

Dick：那個，Jason。為什麼要跟我保持距離？

Jason：為了我屁股的安全......？可能會被你侵犯？

Dick：哈啊？ ！

Jason：會被用超重口味的方法侵犯啊！

Dick：才不會做那種事！

Jason：會被按倒在平常睡覺的床上， **『穿著（義警）制服的姿態被推倒的感覺如何......？』** 之類被你這樣說著侵犯啊！

Dick：不要從中摘錄！不要從剛才的書裡截選台詞出來！

Jason：像是這什麼、你還打算做些"義兄弟相姦特有的重口味言語責罰"對吧！

Jason： **『被哥哥做了這種事，這邊就變得這麼硬了？』** 之類，一邊這樣說一邊侵犯我們（J、T、Da)這樣的打算對吧！

Dick：不要再摘錄！也不要唸出來！

Jason：總而言之，你有在想要玩那種重口味的玩法是吧......。

Dick：才不是啊！我才沒有那樣！

Jason：難道還、還有，更重口味的？！

Dick：拜託了讓我解釋吧......而且像是Jason你剛才說的那些橋段，在兄弟相姦本裡完全不算重口味的範圍啊！

Jason：......啊？

Dick：......糟糕了。

Jason：那、那種程度只能算是基本？

Dick：沒、沒什麼！我剛才什麼都沒說！

Jason：說實話，就算是剛才講的那些，我可是抱著要截選相對重口味部分的打算啊......。

Dick：Jason，冷靜聽我說！剛才的是我搞錯了 ！

Jason：那種程度、已經無法滿足你和你的dick了嗎？

Dick：住口啊！

Jason：大家的英雄Nightwing逐漸走向很遠的地方......。

Dick：越來越遠的是Jason你吧......物理上跟我保持了距離不是嗎。

Jason：我絕對會從你那守護Tim跟Damian的！

Dick：是打算守護什麼啦！

Jason：是我們和你的相處方式不對嗎......。

Dick：頭好痛......。

Jason：保險起見，從Play上的觀點來說，會讓你覺得興奮的點是......？

Dick：快住手！不要試探我的喜好！

Jason：因為剛剛你說了那些只是"基本"對吧？為了不讓你興奮，我不好好確認的話......。

Dick：拜託誰來殺了我吧。

Jason：那你面對著我發誓！

Dick：要我發誓什麼？

Jason：『我沒有打算要侵犯自己的弟弟們，也沒有想過這種事。』，這句。

Dick：這個宣言不會太過份嗎！？

Jason：不發誓的話無法相信你！我可不能讓Tim跟Damian和禽獸一起做夜警巡邏啊！

Dick：不要叫我禽獸！！！

——120秒後——

Jason：姑且先相信你。

Dick：那個Jason。

Jason：什麼事？（顫抖）

Dick：也不用到那麼害怕吧......。

Jason：抱、抱歉！？只是稍微有點嚇到！真的抱歉啦，所以千萬不要暴露出剛出生的模樣喔。

Dick：現在才不會做啦！！！

Jason：那、今天就先這樣......。

Tim：啊，終於出來了。

Damian：Grayson、Todd。還真是相當長的談話一。

Tim：Damian這傢伙，一直很在意你們，坐立不安。

Damian：我才沒有－－！

Jason：......放心吧，我會保護你們的。

Dick：Jason。

Jason：幹嘛啦。

Dick：我從沒有動過侵犯弟弟「們」的念頭。

Dick：但是 **想壓倒你後狠狠侵犯** ，可是真的。

Dick：竟然暴露的話也沒辦法，做好覺悟吧。

Jason：……！！！（昏倒）

～結束～


End file.
